Luck and Chance
by Shinji Shazaki
Summary: This is dedicated to Glittery Doom.  Slash warning, of course.  And for every ending, there is happiness.  The final peace of our loved ones.  Read, review, and I hope you enjoy.


Luck and Chance

[A/N: This story is dedicated to my 'Net friend, Glittery Doom, who turned me into a rampant Kigo writer/reader.  Thanks much, Glittery.]

[Disclaimer: Disney owns "Kim Possible."  I own whatever I write/create.  Don't steal and don't sue.]

The hard beat of the music made the glasses on the tables rattle.  Patrons of the nightclub had to shout to each other to be heard at all.  In the middle of it all was a dance floor, where dozens of people writhed and twisted to the fast music.  In the middle of all that danced two young women, one with hair as dark as the midnight outside, and one with fiery hair as red as the dawn.

The two danced together, hands clasped and fingers entwined in a seductive and provocative copy of the bodies they were attached to.  The two smiled at each other, green eyes locking and sending sparks.  They pressed against each other, laughing at nothing but the happiness and energy they shared.

Hands broke apart and found the rest of the other's body.  The fire-haired woman gave a swift, sly kiss to her compatriot and laughed, throwing her head back and wrapping her slender arms around the black-haired woman.  The black-haired woman smirked and dove in to nuzzle at the other's neck, nipping gently at the tender skin.

Another laugh from both, and they broke apart to grasp hands and sway to the music again.  The taller, dark-haired woman lifted her free hand to comb through her hair and swung her hips to the beat, smiling at the fire-haired woman suggestively.  The other replied in turn with the same swing in her hips, drawing closer to press against her.

Sweat beaded on both women's fair skin from the dancing and the deliciously close contact.  Their green eyes smoldered when they looked at each other, and a small smile broke on either's lips.  When the song ended, the two ended in each other's arms, hearts racing and breath slightly rushed.

"Do you have any cold water with you, Kimmy?" the dark-haired woman said breathily.

"I don't, Shego." the fire-haired woman replied in the same breathless way, "Why?"

"Because I need something to douse myself with if we're going to stay here."

"Then why should we stay?"  The teasing smile and sensuous way Kim pressed against her made Shego laugh and pull her even closer.

"Good point."

----------

The hero and the ex-assassin lounged in each other's arms beneath the rumpled sheets of the bed, a fine sheen of perspiration on their skin.  Shego nuzzled Kim's neck and breathed deep her scent with a smile.  Kim smiled in return and lay a gentle kiss on Shego's lips.  Both soon fell to a warm, comfortable slumber.

Four years had passed since Kim Possible and Shego became allies and lovers.  Kim was twenty-two to Shego's twenty-six, and they had their own apartment.  Both worked at the Club Banana in the Middleton Mall, and life was calm, sweet, and good.

----------

"Well would you look at that." Kim tugged Shego's hand gently and pointed out the door of the store, "It's our favorite tailed friends."

"You're kidding!" Shego looked up, "Where?"

"Over at the food court." Kim said, "We should go say hello."

"Let's." Shego agreed, "Monique, we're going on a break.  We'll be back in a bit."  Monique waved them to go, and they quickly walked to the food court.  Tao Psymon and Tomas were sitting at a table near the ledge of the floor, chatting to each other and eating.

"Where in the world have you two been?" Shego said in a mock-angry tone, "We haven't seen you in at least three years!"

"Kim?" Tomas looked surprised, "Shego?  What are you two doing here?"

"We work here, you goof." Kim said as she and Shego pulled up chairs, "What are _you_ two doing here?  And where did you go off to, anyway?"

"Nowhere and everywhere, really." Tao replied, "We've just been bombing around the world."

"Why on earth did you leave so suddenly?" Shego asked, "I mean, you barely stayed around after New Years."

"We were both cooped up for a long time." Tomas sighed, "We wanted to see what was in the world."

"So what's in the world?"

"Ever seen cherry trees in bloom in Japan?  Especially in Kyoto.  Very nice."

"I'd expect.  What else?"

"The Aurora Borealis in Iceland is also quite pretty.  Enough about us.  What's been going on here?"

"Nothing much." Kim leaned against Shego with a smile, "Everything here has been pretty good."  Tao and Tomas gave each other a glance and snickered behind their clawed hands.

"What's so funny?" Shego questioned.

"Nothing." Tao waved her hand and smiled a fanged smile, "Why don't we visit some other time?  It looks like you two are working right now.  Besides, we should go say hello to my mother.  She's probably been taking care of Lobo this whole time."

"When are you free?" Tomas asked.

"Why don't we all get together Saturday night?" Kim suggested, "Eight o'clock at Bueno Nacho sound good?"

"We don't have jobs, so sure.  We'll see you there."

Kim and Shego reentered the Club Banana, quickly getting back to work.  It would be a fun thing to get the whole gang back together and chat each other up.  It had been a very long time since they had seen each other, and even long for talking.  She would call Ron, Kim decided, and see if he and his fiancée, Tara, would join the festivities.  The fire-haired woman left her plans and thoughts to interact with a customer that was standing at the register she was manning.

"Hi." she said sweetly, "Find everything you want?"

"Great.  Just great.  I can't believe you two freaks work here."  Kim's eyes snapped open at the disturbingly familiar tone.  It couldn't be.  And yet, there Bonnie stood, her eyes the same, narrow things they had always been.  She looked the same as in high school—due to make-up of course.

"Hello, _Bonnie_." Kim said tightly, trying not to let her temper get to her, "Do you have everything you like?  I can ring you up right now and let you be on your way."

"Tsk." Bonnie snorted, "Like I'd let a freak like _you_ touch my clothing?  I don't want any nasty germs from that hussy you screw touching _my_ perfect skin."  The insult strained Kim's nerves, and she was ready to snap back.

"Say, Tomas, didn't I tell you a silly little story once about this girl?"

"Yes, Tao, I believe you did.  Wasn't it something along the lines of running her up a flagpole?"

Bonnie stiffened and turned pale.  She turned slowly, and Kim started to smirk.  Tao and Tomas stood behind Bonnie with small, evil-looking grins.  Bonnie's eyes widened, and she turned white as a sheet.

"Not exactly." Tao leaned towards Bonnie and flashed her fangs with a smile, "I said that if she were to ever bother Kim and Shego, I would run her up a flagpole.  You remember that, don't you?"  Her question directed at Bonnie, Tao kept her fangs in clear view with another wide, sadistic smile.  Bonnie's face fell and she turned to run.

Tao grabbed the back of Bonnie's pricey shirt and lifted her off the ground easily.  Bonnie's arms went up and flailing with a hearty shriek.  Monique and Shego looked up with interest, and smirked at Bonnie's turmoil.

"Shall we?" Tao chuckled to her friends.

"Let's." Tomas, Kim, Shego, and Monique chorused together.  The five went out of the store and outside, where a good and tall flagpole stood with the stars and stripes waving.  Tomas and Tao did the honors, and soon, Bonnie was waving right along with the stars and stripes, wailing her empty head off.

"Salute!" Tomas called, his face stuck in a silly grin.  He gave Bonnie a double finger, raising his fists high above his head.  The others followed suit, middle fingers up in the best salute Bonnie deserved.

"Dismissed!" the man laughed, and the five turned and left Bonnie hanging.  Bonnie just screamed.

----------

"Wait, let me get this straight.  You two got pulled over for speeding, and you were on foot?"

"That's what happens when you can run as fast as a car."

The group cracked up for what seemed like the fifteenth time that evening.  The largest booth and a few chairs in Bueno Nacho had been taken over, and the friends were having a spectacular time.

"It's been a long time since we all got together like this." Ron said with a smile, propping his chin on his hands, "It was really fun seeing everyone again."

"Indeed it was." Tomas let Tao lean against him, her eyelids heavy with sleep, "Listen, give us an invitation to your wedding, all right?"

"What, now?" Ron questioned, "Can't you give me your address or something?"

"We don't have an address." Tomas brushed a few strands of hair from Tao's face lovingly, "Just let us know when you're going to have it, and we'll be here.  We might have been gone for three or so years, but we've barely seen anything in the world.  We'll be here, don't worry."

"OK." Ron sighed a bit, "But you have to stay here then, all right?  At least for more than one day."

"Of course."

"Well, both ceremonies are going to be on December ninth."

"Both?"

"Kim and I are having our own type of wedding." Shego said with a soft smile, "Say, why don't we make it a triple header?  When are you two going to get hitched and have little monsters?"

"We're already mates." Tomas replied with a wink, "And we aren't planning for that just yet.  But we'll be there.  I promise."

—December Ninth—

"Do you, Ron Stoppable, take Tara Jameson to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and health, for rich or poor, for better or worse, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Do you, Kim Possible, take Shego to be your soul mate, to have and to hold, in sickness and health, for rich or poor, for better or worse, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"And do you, Tara Jameson, take Ron Stoppable to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and health, for rich or poor, for better or worse, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"And do you, Shego, take Kim Possible to be your soul mate, to have and to hold, in sickness and health, for rich or poor, for better or worse, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife, and soul mates.  You may kiss your loved ones."  The four newly wedded couples kissed gently, and a roar came up from all those gathered.  All those who knew Kim and Ron had come to their weddings, and Tara's friends and family had come as well.  Shego didn't care that she had no relatives, because it was her day.  Her and Kim's day, and no one was going to ruin that.

Tara and Kim smiled at each other and turned their backs to the crowd.  They tossed the bouquets over their heads in traditional fashion for the most untraditional wedding.  One fell into Monique's hands, and the other into Wade's.  The two glanced at each other, and burst into laughter before shouting, "No way!"

At the reception, the massive group was treated to a band that Kim had once saved from a bus crash, and food from a catering service that Ron had helped whip up a few new recipes for.  After a few dozen dances, Kim and Shego snuck away to stand outside the strange church under an awning.  The first snowfall of the season had finally come, and the ground glimmered in the moonlight.

"Well, Shego, we finally did it." Kim said, her voice wavering slightly, "We're finally together."  Shego looked to her love, finding tears on Kim's face.  She couldn't help but continue to gaze lovingly at her heavenly vision, the fire-haired angel swathed in the perfect white dress.

"Kimmy, why are you crying?" Shego asked softly, wiping the tears away.  Kim smiled at her, smiled at how gorgeous she looked in the unconventional black wedding dress that shone in the moonlight.

"I'm just so happy." Kim let Shego gather her up in her arms, "I'm so, so happy."

"Me too." Shego smiled, tears coming to her eyes as well.  Her heart felt fill to bust, and she liked it that way.

"I see you two are in a good way."  Kim and Shego glanced up to see the priestess of the church standing a few feet behind them, just outside the doors.  "I'm glad to see it."

"Thank you so much for doing this for us." Kim smiled, wiping tears from her green eyes, "There are so few people that would take kindly to us, much less marry us."

"To hell with them, then." the priestess replied with a smirk, her jade eyes shining, "Why dispute love?"  She brushed long strands of brown hair back over her shoulder, and walked to stand just before the two.

"Still, thank you." Shego murmured, "Thank you so much."

"It's nothing." the priestess smiled even more, "Glad I could do it."

"What's your name?" Kim asked, meaning wholeheartedly to send this wonderful cleric a thank-you card.

"It's Japanese, actually." the woman replied, turning about to head back inside, "Shinji.  Shinji Shazaki.  Have a very, very good life together, you two."  She walked away, Kim and Shego smiling after her.  They turned back to look up at the clear sky, stars, and moon.

The world was at peace for that night, and for long afterwards.  Kim and Shego remained in each other's arms, staring at the bright, shining stars.

Everything was good, and tomorrow would be another new day.  Another day, another adventure, and another dear love.  That was the world.  And it was finally good.

_—end—_


End file.
